X-Men meet NASCAR
by Colonel Gambit
Summary: Gambit and Rogue go to a NASCAR race. Just read and review PLEASE!
1.

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men aren't mine

**DISCLAIMER:**** The X-Men aren't mine.Wish they were…even though I am a lowly college student strapped for money; I ain't making anything on this story.NASCAR belongs to NASCAR Corp.Respective driver names belong to those drivers, and it's the same with all the drivers' sponsor names as well.Wish I owned all that; then I wouldn't need to be at college…oh well.**

POINT OF INFORMATION:This was a dumb little idea I came up with while BORED TO TEARS at work.Feel free to criticize it, find it completely stupid, love it, etc.It would not go away, so I am forced to publish it.Hopefully, it will be pretty cool.Oh well if it doesn't.JEFF GORDON RULES AND THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA SAY ABOUT THAT!!!!!!

Ch. 1 – Gambit gets an idea…

Things were dull around the mansion.It was a Sunday in October, so the team had off from its normal endless hours of practice.Wolverine was up in his room watching football and downing a few beers in the process.Xavier was going over notes for the upcoming week for the other students.Cyclops and Jean were of course in their room together doing…well you know.Jubilee decided to join Wolverine watching football.Storm was off meditating somewhere.Rogue and Gambit were on vacation in Charlotte, NC to see Shadowcat, who had moved up the corporate ladder at one of the many banks in the metro Charlotte area.Things had been dull on the enemy front as well.Sinister, Magneto, Juggernaut, Mystique and Apocalypse had all gone underground or had not been active for several months, so the normal routine of the X-Men was not interrupted to go off and save the world.

Shadowcat's company gave out tickets to the annual race at Charlotte when the NASCAR Winston Cup returns to the one and a half mile oval.She couldn't make it because she had a date in the afternoon, so she gave the tickets to Rogue and Gambit.It was for a private luxury suite situated high above the racetrack, so they had a beautiful view of the racing.They also had pit passes and winner circle passes because Shadowcat's company was sponsoring the race.

It was late in the racing season, and the number of races left to determine the championship was getting fewer and fewer.There were three drivers who were left in contention of the coveted Winston Cup.Jeff Gordon was leading the point standings, but not by a comfortable margin.Sitting tight in second place was his corporate teammate, Jimmie Johnson, who was less than fifty points behind.Kyle Petty, son of the patriarch of NASCAR Richard Petty, had had a surprising year and was situated in third place in the point standings within easy striking distance of the top two if Gordon or Johnson were to slip up.Neither Rogue nor Gambit had ever watched NASCAR before because they found it boring to watch men (and a woman, Shawna Robinson, who had become the first regular female on the Winston Cup circuit since the 1950's) going around and around and around in circles.But Shadowcat insisted that they use the tickets or and give NASCAR a chance.Gambit and Rogue decided not to upset their friend, so they went.

Tony Stewart, or Tony the Tiger as he has been dubbed, sat on the pole position with the three contenders for the championship not to far behind.The two X-Men were paying more attention to each other more than the drop of the green flag to start the race.The race began slowly as the teams were being careful driving the racetrack.Then they heard tires squealing and saw there was a huge wreck.This one involved Jimmie Johnson, so he would take a hit in the points.They became more and more interested as the race progressed, and the two became hooked.

"Gambit tink Jeff Gordon is de man.I mean, he win four championships already, and is de defending champ.He drive smooth as silk."Rogue just scowled.

"Ahm into the hunk of Dale Earnhardt Junior.To bad he don't date older women.He's as good with that Budweiser Chevy as he is good looking!"Gambit looked at her.

"You just say that chere because he good looking.He ain't nuttin the driver dat Jeff is."

"Wanna bet Swamp Rat?"Gambit gave up the fight in favor of the wreck that was developing on the track.Dale Earnhardt Jr. had gotten a little close to the points leader Jeff Gordon and they made contact.It spun them both out with both drivers managing to recover their cars quickly with minimal damage.But tensions were boiling over up in the luxury suite.

"It was yer Jeffee fault!He shouldn't have checked up or else Junior wouldn't have gotten into him."

"No chere, Junior boy is at fault.He de one to make contact with Jeff.Jeff just racin' out der."

"AARGH!"They focused more on the race instead of blaming a driver.They were down to the final few laps of the race with Jeff Gordon managing to fight his way up through the traffic to battle Bobby Labonte and Kyle Petty for the race win.After many attempts Petty managed to nose his was into the lead in front of Labonte.Gordon decided to split the three entering turn one for the final lap.Only problem was the fact that Charlotte's corner was designed to handle only two cars comfortably.They managed to squeeze into the corner, and maintained their position through the backstretch and into turns three and four, where cars could race three wide.They came off the corner and into the tri-oval heading toward the finish; no car had a distinct advantage going to the checkered flag.In a last burst of momentum, Petty managed to nose less than two inches past Gordon, who had a few inches on Labonte.They crossed the line Petty, Gordon and Labonte in the closest three-way finish in NASCAR history.The two X-Men were cheering along with the 135,000 people in the stands and the infield for that incredible finish. Gambit grabbed Rogue and together they fought the crowd and managed to squeeze into the infield.Since they had the sponsor pass, they made it to Victory Lane, and managed to get a picture with Kyle Petty.After partying with the Petty team, they wearily made it back to their rental car.

The next day, they tried out the real thing at the Richard Petty Driving School that was also based at Charlotte.After a twenty-minute classroom session, it was Gambit and Rogue's turn to try their hand at that one and a half mile oval.The instructors slowly got the two mutants comfortable with the racecars that they were driving.

"Ahm gonna get you swamp rat!Prepare to get beat by a woman!"

"Gambit don tink so cher."They got use to handling the of the cars and after about ten laps, the instructors told them to stop on pit road so the class (including Rogue and Gambit) could drive the cars solo.Gambit pulled up alongside Rogue, and offered a brief race.

"YER ON SWAMP RAT!"Suddenly, Gambit was off even before Rogue could drop the clutch and get the car rolling.Rogue quickly got her car in gear and off after Gambit.Although Gambit had a faster single lap speed of 163.57 mph, Rogue had a better overall speed in her laps and ran Gambit down.Gambit used the advice of the instructor of keeping the car on the bottom of the racetrack.Rogue was obviously faster and Gambit was holding her up.

"MOVE OVER CAJUN!"Rogue screamed in her car. Yet Gambit would not yield.

"One more lap class." Came the head instructors voice on the radio.Going into Turn 1, Rogue was gonna try to pass Gambit on the backstretch.On the backstretch, Rogue managed to get a good head of steam coming off turn 2 and slipped to the inside of Gambit.Gambit tried to block her, but Rogue already had the nose of her car alongside his.Going into 3, Rogue came alongside Gambit, and they both wanted the "win."Coming to the start/finish line, it was a dead heat.Since it wasn't a real race, they didn't have a photo finish.So both X-Men thought they had won.But it was a great experience they would never forget.

Returning to the mansion later in the week, Gambit had formulated a plan to present that the X-Men form a Winston Cup team to race the next season…

I'd like some feedback on this one.If you find this interesting, lemme know.I'm probably gonna post more unless I get like "THIS STORY IS COMPLETE GARBAGE."Just testing the waters.


	2. Ch. 2

I've decided to dedicate this story to the Fox Network and the Fox Kids people

I've decided to dedicate this story to the Fox Network and the Fox Kids people.As another reviewer pointed out, the COMMUNISTS took the X-Men cartoon series reruns off for NASCAR racers.Fox, EAT YOUR HEART OUT!!

Ch. 2 – Organizing X-Motorsports

"NASCAR?"They all cried in unison (except Rogue).

"Yeah.Gambit tink we need a break from dis training.All X-Men foes been defeated time an' time again.Dey all gone underground or not reared der ugle faces in so long.Gambit tink we can show de world what mutants can do."They all just had a puzzled look on their faces."And we be in a better spot dan most teams.Dey gotta hunt for a sponsor.Xavier's billions can fund the team, and he don even need to pay us, because we all room here and such.But, we'll need as many as ex-X-Men as possible to run dis team.Takes at least 20 to fabricate, paint, produce and race dees cars.But Gambit tink we can do it.And it be fun too."There was still a look of reservation on their faces, but they agreed to at least build a test car, and take it to a NASCAR speedway.Xavier dismissed everyone except Gambit and Rogue to help make personnel moves.After a few hours, Xavier posted the list they had come up with and contacted various mutants and former X-Men.

Xavier – Owner and General Manager

Jubilee – Business Manager and Equipment Specialist

Cyclops – Driver

Gambit – Crew Chief

Forge – Car chief and Engine Specialist

Jean – Windshield Cleaner and Driver Morale

Wolverine – Truck Driver and Damage Control Mechanic

Iceman – Research and Development

Storm – Catch Can and Crew Coach

Beast – Tire Changer and Team Physician

Shadowcat – Tire Changer and Engine mechanic

Thunderbird – Jackman and Tire Specialist

Nightcrawler – Tire Carrier and Mechanic

Rogue – Tire Carrier and Mechanic

Colossus – Gas Can Man and Fuel Specialist

Phoenix (Rachel Summers) – Spotter

Psylocke - Scorer

Bishop – Head Mechanic

Cable – Chief Fabricator

Marrow – Fabricator/Mechanic

Archangel – Fabricator/Mechanic

Banshee – Fabricator/Mechanic

Polaris – Fabricator/Mechanic

Havok – Fabricator/Mechanic

There was a general consensus that their jobs were OK, except for Wolverine.

"Why'd you put me on the truck?And what in the world is Damage Control Mechanic?"Xavier tried to calm him down.

"Logan, your enhanced healing allows you a certain advantage over the rest of us.Theoretically, you do not need sleep, correct?"

"Yeah."He scowled.

"Well, you can drive a truck and not need sleep.And your claws give you an advantage say if Scott wrecks the car.Instead of getting saws as the other teams do, we just send you over the wall, and have the damaged sheet metal removed faster than any of them.Now, that was Gambit and my reasoning."Wolverine just shot in his claws, and went off.

The next few weeks were very busy for X-Motorsports.The team assembled the "missing" mutants and go to work on a test car.Cable headed up the building of the test car and the fabricators and mechanics quickly picked up the ropes of their new responsibilities. Within a few weeks, right as the racing season was winding down, Cable and his crew managed to get two test cars ready for testing at the closest Winston Cup track at Dover Downs.Forge had built multiple engines built for qualifying and race conditions.Storm led the "over the wall" pit crew and got them skilled at changing four tires and got them fast and good at their trade.Wolverine drove the hauler with the racecars into and the entire crew flew down to Dover and they readied everything for the test.Xavier wanted them to test the car under race conditions first, and the other mechanics would ready the other car for qualifying conditions.

Everyone unloaded the car, as yet unnumbered.They wheeled it out onto pit road and they got the pit box and all the equipment setup before Cyclops unleashed the "Blackbird" as the test car was dubbed.They were ready and Cyke got in the car.Shadowcat made one last internal inspection to insure that the engine was A-OK.When she phased out of the car, Cyclops fired up the Blackbird.It purred to perfection.Gambit took his place on top of the pit box, with Psylocke who was charting Cyke's laps.He rolled down pit road, as the team scurried to make sure they could see Cyke come across the line.Cyclops was cautious as he got the speed up on the backstretch.He had been watching hours of races to know what the best line around Dover was.Cyclops came across the line with the X-Men cheering.Gambit looked at the speeds.

"Uhh, Cyke, dat speed wasn't to good.How bout you turn up de wick?"

"Just trying to get a feel for this baby," as Cyclops picked up the speed going into turn one.Cyclops made many more laps before Xavier came on the radio.

"Gambit, how about we not keep speed with this part of the practice?Cyclops is trying to learn the ropes of the car."Gambit turned off the stop watch.

"Good idea Prof." Cyclops drove around 70 laps with a very consistent line.He pulled into pit road, and readied for a pit stop.Gambit radioed the crew.

"Alrighty crew.Dis is de first 'hot' pit stop.Do yo best…"Cyclops approached.

"Tree, two, one…"Beast, Rogue and Thunderbird were ready to change the front tires.Nightcrawler was ready to teleport with the rear tire.Shadowcat ran across the pit box, holding the hose over her head.Cyclops actually ran into her, but she just phased right through the car.As Cyclops squeeled to a halt, the front crew went to work changing the tires and Shadowcat was changing the tires on the rear of the car, and Nightcrawler BAMFed over with his rear tire.Storm and Colossus came over the wall, and began fueling the car.Jean telekinetically flew in a container of Gatorade.As their jobs were done, Rogue flew over the car and back over to the wall to get the left side tire; Nightcrawler BAMFed back to the wall to get his tire.Beast summersaulted over the hood, doing no damage to the hood, and making sure the air gun hose was out from in front of the car.Shadowcat ran back through the car and through the fuel tank, close to full of gas.Thunderbird dropped the car off the jack as they finished the right side tires, and they went to work on the left side.On the clock, Gambit had them on the clock, and they were quicker than a regular Winston Cup pit crew.They finished the job; Thunderbird dropped the jack; Cyclops smoked the tires, and pulled out of the pits.Gambit dropped his jaw at their time.

"13.1.Dats one whole second off a normal team pit crew…" Cyclops brought the speed back up as he did 30 more laps on the track.Meanwhile, Cable and Bishop readied the second car to try qualifying speeds.Cyclops dropped "Blackbird" onto pit road, and behind the pit wall.He stopped the car, and quickly got out and ran over to the other car.Before getting in, he spoke to the crew.

"I've never felt more alive…Wow!"He got in, and fired up the qualifying car.He pulled off pit road and this time got the car quickly warmed up.Gambit got on the radio.

"Alright Cyke, Gambit want you to put de hammer down.Forge ask me to ask you how dat engine feel and how fast it run.Do it!"The normal cautious Cyclops responded.

"That first 100 lap run has made me more comfortable.Ready to see some speed…"He floored the car and flew around the race track.He ran three or four laps under qualifying conditions.He finished the run and slowed down on the backstretch.The radio was dead silent."Will someone tell me what I've run?"A shocked Gambit came on the radio.

"160.12.That's over one mile per hour over de current fastest speed at Dover."He paused."Gambit tink de X-Motorsports have a good team.They loaded everything up, and headed back to analyze the data they had learned from their test.


	3. Ch. 3

Ch

Ch. 3 – More preparation

Over the next season, the team traveled to most of the Winston Cup stops.They were not an "official" Winston Cup team yet, so the normal testing rules did not "apply" to them.They tested at all the tracks right after the race had come to town and moved on.They did very well in testing.But as a great driver once said, "Having a good test doesn't guarantee a good race."However, X-Motorsports was going to be better off than most teams when it came to preparation.Soon afterwards, they had built a fleet of 20 cars covering the base of tracks they would race on: "concrete" track cars at Dover and Bristol, flat track cars for places like New Hampshire and Indy, sweeping super speedways like Michigan and California, "restrictor plate" cars for Daytona and Talladega and road course cars for Sears Point and Watkins Glen.

The next dilemma was a sponsor, and what the number would be on the car.Since Xavier was funding the team out of his mass billions, a sponsor actually paying on the car wouldn't be necessary.However, they must look like any other team, lest they lack public support.Xavier contacted an old friend, while the rest of the team began to debate a number.

"I think we should go 01 because we are one team.Since Steve Park's DEI team already has the 1 car spot, lets take the 01."Cyclops suggested.

"Gambit disagree.De already have an 01 team, same wid 02."Jubilee piped up next.

"How about 05?There are like five boys in the boy bands.Why don't we have their number on our car."Everyone groaned.Beast piped up.

"I was leaning towards the number of 00.However, when the Friends of Humanity discover our mutant team, they will undoubtedly attack our double zeros number because we are zeros."Suddenly, the team fell silent.They forgot all about the Friends of Humanity.

"So Cajun, does this mean that NASCAR is gonna discriminate against us too?"Xavier entered.

"I've looked over the rule books for this one, looking for any minority clauses.The official NASCAR rulebook actually encourages minorities and does nothing to prohibit them from joining.However, we will need to do well early to keep public opinion in our favor."With that, the discussion about the FOH ended.Storm offered her suggestion next.

"How about number 23?There seems to be 23 of us here on the original team of X-Motorsports."They all thought about that.Wolverine piped up.

"Good idea darlin.'Just one problem.If we gain more mutants, and damn sure that we will, there will be more that 23 of us.It's a great idea darlin,' but I don't think that it's gonna work for us."

"How 'bout 63?Weren't the originial X-Men founded in 1963?That may work fer us!"The heads began to nod.

"Seein' no opposition, Gambit say dat de 63 is now our number for de Winston Cup seriez.For Busch races, we run 64."Just then, a knock was heard at the front door.

"Ah," said Xavier."Must be our potential sponsor."They all nervously waited for the individual to come in.Following Xavier in Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industry.He's also the superhero known as Iron Man of the Avengers.

"Well Xavier, what opponent was so…[Inflating his ego] important that you had to summon the best superhero?Let me guess, Sinister?No, no.Um…"

"Why don't you shut up bub before I rip apart you without your little iron suit?"Stark gulps, and turns to Xavier.

"Well, lets have it."

"Tony, we need the name of Stark Industry on a race car is all.You wouldn't even be footing the bill."Stark looked confused.

"Who's race team?"  
"Ours bub."Replied Wolverine.

"YOU?Starting a…" Stark fainted.Beast leapt to Stark's aid.Stark quickly came to.

"You're starting…a race team?You know what you'll…" He stopped when he saw Wolverine's angry glare at him.

"ALRIGHT FINE!You shall have Stark Industry on the side of the car.Gambit patted him on the back.

"Den as power of Crew chief, Gambit now officially open for racing season, de number 63 Monte Carlo Chevrolet driven by Scott Summers and sponsor by Stark Industry."The all broke out in a cheer.

Sorry, went on vacation, and didn't have a chance to write.Hope you like this, and maybe get some more chapters going faster.


	4. Ch. 4

OK, OK, OK

OK, OK, OK.I can hear the griping now.I've been working the entire summer.For that I say…I'm sorry.Money for college is a BIT more important than having the time, energy and desire to write.BTW, I have nothing against Jimmy Spencer; he just fit the mold I was looking for.

Ch. 4 – Reactions

It was the beginning of November.The racing season was coming to a close. ESPN's auto racing show was the favorite of Graydon Creed.He loved NASCAR with a deep passion.Jimmy Spencer was the epitome of what the Friends of Humanity envisioned in their fight against mutants: ruthless, unforgiving, and never forgetting.Creed loved this time of year.New teams were being announced for the upcoming season, and this season was no exception.

"Hello everyone, I'm John Kernan and this is RPMtonite."Creed quietly sat down in front of the TV with a cup of coffee.He had a long day as the leader of the FOH:business decisions, where to distribute funding and, his favorite of all, heckling mutants.He pulled up the newspaper and listened to the headlines."The NASCAR Winston Cup Series will have a new breed of competitors next season.And I mean that quite literally."Creed's eyes poke up and he sips his java."In Westchester, New York, Professor Charles Xavier announced the formation of X-Motorsports.The entire team will be comprised of mutants."At this, Creed spit out the coffee in his mouth all over his big screen."They will bear the number 63 in the Winston Cup series, but will run the final Busch Series races at Homestead, Florida."

"I believe this is beneficial to prove to anti-mutant sects that mutants can be quite beneficial to humanity."Professor Charles Xavier, the owner of X-Motorsports."I support these mutants, and I hope the public will support them as well."Kernan's voice returned."The driver will be a man by the name of Scott Summers.He may be inexperienced in a Winston Cup stock car, but of all the teams that have been formed for next season, the X-Motorsports has logged more miles than any other team on the testing front.Summers has also thrown into all kinds of cars in the lower ranks of NASCAR including a few starts in the Modified series, Slim Jim All-Pro series and the Busch North race at New Hampshire."

"I know I'm a rookie at this series.I hope to earn the respect of these Winston Cup drivers."Summers spoke to the media. The shot returned to Kernan as Creed growled…a lot like Wolverine or Sabertooth.The shot returned to John Kernan at the ESPN Studios in Charlotte, NC."The primary sponsor will be Stark Industries.We talked to a few teams today about the arrival of this new mutant team.Here's what they had to say."

(Elliott Sadler, 3 career Winston Cup wins)"I think this is great for NASCAR and for mutants.I mean, NASCAR has been pushing for minorities to enter this sport, whether more women or racial minorities.Now, with the arrival of mutants, maybe this will bring other minorities into the sport."

(Dale Earnhardt Jr., NASCAR Winston Cup Points Leader leaving Rockingham) "Well, this is certainly a big victory for NASCAR. They've been pushin' for minorities for years.This maybe a good thing…or it may be a bad thing.I say, just give 'em a chance to race, and let their performance on the track speak for itself."

(Jeff Gordon, 5-Time Winston Cup Champion, Defending Race Winner at Homestead and Defending Champion) "I like what Junior said.I don't care if they are blue with purple polka dots.They still deserve a chance to race like any normal human being.We'll let their performance speak for itself.Give 'em a year and lets see how well they do in the points."  
(Jimmy Spencer, 4th Place finish at Rockingham)"I don't like the fact that some super human is coming in to take over our sport.Other minorities, like blacks an' women, sure…let's let them race.But these freaks of nature will have some advantage over us.NASCAR has to hit them with some restrictions.They physically have some advantages, and personally that scares the ***bleep*** out of me.They better not get anywhere near me or I'll bump their ***bleep.***"

(Mike Helton, President of NASCAR)"For many years, we have been attempting to gain the support of minorities and encourage them to join in our racing.This includes the likes of African-Americans, Hispanics, women or other racial minorities.Within the last ten years or so, we've learned of a new minority, the mutant.We are proud to see them form a team and will be racing against some of the best stock car drivers in the world."With that, Creed threw his coffee cup at the TV screen, which blew up.He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'VE GOT TO GO TO WORK NOW!"He got on the phone and called the council of the FOH into emergency session.

The last of the media left as they team started to clean up the new shop, just on the other side of the mansion on Grey Mulkin Lane.Xavier smiled.

"I think that went over quite well."Wolverine just growled.

"We'll see…"Cable and Forge walked over to the car and pushed it back to the shop.Then, themselves and the other fabricators loaded up the Busch cars into the temporary hauler.Wolverine loaded up, and was gone driving to I-95 headed southbound for sunny Homestead, Florida.

Their reception they received when they arrived was some staring, but mostly smiles on the faces of the fans that were there, the NASCAR Busch Series Officials and the Busch Series competitors.Randy LaJoie, a Busch Series veteran came over to their hauler once they unloaded and wished them the best of luck.Kevin Harvick, a former Busch Series champion talked to Scott in private.When Scott came back to the rest of the team, he was carrying a small good luck charm, in the form of an engraved "In Memory of Dale Earnhardt, The Intimidator" on it from when Kevin made his first Winston Cup start at Rockingham a few years back, after Dale's death at Daytona.The rest of the team got the car out and unpacked all their gear to go racing.

Thursday morning came, the time for Busch qualifying.Although Scott Riggs, the Busch series points leader, had been fast, all eyes were on the 64 car of Scott Summers.They wanted to see what a mutant could do.Forge and Kitty were examining all the aspects of the car, while Gambit conversed with the media.Scott and Jean were next to the car, waiting the time for him to get in the car and go on his qualifying run, while Rogue and Colossus checked the fluid level and tire pressure.They were near the middle of the qualifying order.The day was a bright sunny, warm one for November.The speeds were higher than in final practice, but the X-Men felt that Scott and the car could get them into the field.

Right before Scott got in the car, Xavier came over to talk to him.Remy and Forge also joined and they formed a sort of circle.

"Scott, I wish you the best of luck out there.Don't go out there and be a superman, but just get us into the race.We are preparing for next year."Xavier shook his hand and his eyes began to water."This may be the way my dream can become reality…" Forge spoke up next.

"We got the car set to go fast and just a tick loose.This engine's got loads of horsepower and it's pretty bulletproof, so you can give her all she's worth."Then he nudged Cyclops in the chest."And don't tear her up unless you wanna build another one.If you tear it up now, you've got to deal with your son."They all chuckled at that one.Finally Remy extended his hand.

"Scott, Gambit wish you de best of luck.Jus' be smooth."Cyke shook his hand, then climbed into the car.Gambit secured the seat belts while Scott strapped up his helmet.The engine turned over and the car roared to life.Gambit put on his headset to hear Scott comment, "Wow.This baby's ready to roll."Cyclops took off when he was told to go, and slowly brought the car up to speed.Cyke said nothing as he piloted the 64 Stark Industries Chevy around the 1.5-mile oval.As he entered turn 1 on his second lap, the speed flashed on the giant message board."155.171."Gambit hooted and called Cyke to return to the pit lane.They didn't need that second lap.It would be next to near impossible for anyone to beat that time.

As Cyke exited the car, the TNT sports reporters were all over him.Cyke managed to tell them the car was great and he owed it to the crew.As qualifying went on, it turned out that Riggs was the only drive who could even come close to Scott's time, but still a full mile per hour short.The entire team celebrated…

The next day, a NASCAR official met them at the X-Motorsports trailer.Gambit, Xavier and Scott took the walk over to the blue trailer of the director of the Busch Series.When they returned, they looked extremely displeased.They said nothing, but called the team together in the lounge in the hauler.Logan looked quite agitated.

"What's goin' on?Anything these babies can do ta help?"SNIKT!Logan popped out his claws.Cyclops got upset.

"Put those away Logan!We aren't dealing with Magneto or Apocalypse here."Logan just growled as Xavier explained what the NASCAR officials told them.Xavier made direct eye contact with Forge.

"Well…uh…" It was the first time any of them had seen Xavier at a loss for words."It appears that in post qualifying inspection, they found an illegal part."Forge jumped to his feet.

"That's a lie!I didn't put anything illegal in that engine!It's exactly to specs!"Xavier put his hand up.

"I believe it was more of mutant prejudice."He stopped, and they all just looked at each other."But…" he continued, "the good news is that we are still in the field.Just, we have to start from the 43rd position."Xavier looked at Forge."They want us to replace the engine and we can go racing.How's the backup engine?"He shook his head.

"It'll work, just plan on shaving off a little speed.We should be fine though."He motioned to the car team to pull out the backup engine before they got to practice out on the track.

Creed was waiting outside the Busch Series hauler for some of the officials to exit.When a group came out, one came over to Creed.Creed was boiling over with anger.

"Are they out of the field?"The official looked at his feet.

"I did the best that I could.They are starting 43rd.I couldn't get them disqualified."Creed was upset, but knew that was the best he could do."Where's my payment Creed?"Opening his hand in front of Creed.Creed took out the money, stripped a few bills out and handed it to the official.Now, the official was mad.

"Why'd you do that?"

"They aren't out of the field.You didn't hold up your end of the deal."He walked away.Creed muttered under his breath, "A friend of ours will smear them…" He disappeared into the garage area.

Saturday, they rolled the car out to the starting grid.Cyclops fired up the car, and off they rolled onto the 1.5-mile track.The 6 degrees of banking in the corners make Homestead-Miami Speedway one of the trickiest tracks to race on.Scott knew this would be a test of his physical and mental energies.He checked his belts and gauges as the field proceeded under slow speed before the race began.Scott checked his radio gear to insure his radio was working.

"Rachel you on the air?"

"10-4 there dad."Cyke controlled his tongue.Maybe this wasn't such a good idea using her as my spotter.

"This is Peter, Cyclops.I'm only on to tell you how far we have to go before the next fuel stop."

"Roger Pete.Gambit, you on yet?"

"Been waitin' mon ami after all dese jokers.Remember now Cyke dat Benny Parsons from TNT Sports is gonna interview ya in a moment."

"Roger that.I'll be waiting."A few moments later…

"Scott Summers, this is Benny Parsons from TNT Sports.Ya read me?"Scott took a deep breath, then answered.

"Loud and clear Benny."

"How's the car feeling?"

"It felt pretty good in the last practice.We think we can come through the field.Our engine builder builds these things bulletproof, and he told me to use that car up, don't save anything for after the race."

"Speaking of your engine, how do you feel about the taking the pole position away from you because of illegal parts in the engine?"

"I don't know about that because our engine builder builds them within the legal limits of the rulebook.I'll let our owner distinguish that."

"Well, Scott I wish you luck."

"Thanks BP."Scott tightened his belts as he came off Turn 4.The pace car peeled off the track, and Scott Riggs let the Busch Series field down to the green flag…

Mad? Like it? Upset at me? Love it? Please leave a review.


End file.
